Jokanur Diggings (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Speak to Digmaster Gatah to enter this mission. *Melonni must be in your party. *Must have completed Signs and Portents. *Having Sunspears in Kryta or Sunspears in Cantha active prevents you from joining this mission. Objectives Travel to the ancient Istani ruins. Kormir must survive. * ADDED Obtain the tablet from Darehk and place it on the stone pedestal. * ADDED Place the two tablets on the pedestals. * ADDED Guard Kahdash while he places the tablet on the pedestal. * ADDED Find and defeat the Apocrypha. * BONUS Do not harm any Sunspear Ghosts. (note: it says "harm", but it means "kill") Rewards Primary The primary objective is to pick your way through Fahranur, The First City to discover what was unearthed in the excavations and has begun killing the diggers. You discover it to be, and are then required to kill, the Apocrypha, which appears to be a living tablet inscribed with a glowing purple symbol that can split into multiple pieces and take the general form of an elemental. On the mission map the starting location of the ghost Darehk (and the tablet he is carrying) is point 1. You must kill him to get the tablet and place it on the first pedestal (Location A). The locations of the second and third stone tablets required to continue are at points 2 and 3 and must be placed on the pedestals at location B. If you place a stone tablet on one of the pedestals, the Sunspear Ghost that was guarding that tablet will run to the pedestals to take it back. It is suggested to drop one of the tablets near the pedestals and then go back to get the second one. Once both are near the pedestals, you can place them both and exit the room before the Sunspear Ghosts come over to take them back. Kahdash, who you must protect to reach the Apocrypha, is at point 4, and the Apocrypha itself is at location 5. The city has numerous traps. The crusher traps cause instant death, the dart traps inflict the Madness Dart hex, causing -1 health degeneration for 10 seconds and the flame jet traps inflict damage, burning, and crippled. Bonus The bonus is very simple, you just have to avoid killing the two Sunspear Ghosts who walk around near the stone tablets in the second chamber. This isn't particularly difficult as they won't attack you, so you can simply run away once you have the tablet. Melonni (and any other heroes) should be set to Passive mode or simply flagged away from the ghosts. If you have a minion master along, you should let the minions die off before entering the second chamber since you can't stop them from automatically attacking the ghosts. Kormir will attack them, but she follows the party and can be pulled away from them easily. As long as the ghosts do not die, you will complete the bonus. The Sunspear Ghosts will attempt to take the stone tablets back to their original position once they are on their pedestal. To get around this, simply drop the first tablet next to the pedestals and then go to retrieve the second. The ghosts will not be triggered to steal the tablets unless they are actually placed on the pedestal. Creatures Allies * 20 Kormir * 12 Kahdash * 12 Ghostly Sunspear Commander Monsters *Ghosts ** 12 Sunspear Ghost ** 12 Darehk the Quick *Insects ** 8 Grub Lance ** 8 Preying Lance *Plants ** 10 Fanged Iboga ** 10 Stormseed Jacaranda *Undead ** 11 Relentless Corpse ** 11 Restless Dead *Monolith ** 13 Apocrypha Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission, players will find themselves in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. *To continue the storyline, accept the Primary quest: Isle of the Dead from First Spear Dehvad. Notes *Relentless Corpses and Restless Dead will respawn a few minutes after they are killed. *Bringing a minion master requires caution for this mission. For the region occupied by the two ghostly sunspears, flag your hero outside of the room before you enter. Turn off his blood of the master skill so his minions die, and any skills that exploit corpses. Now wait until his minions die. Once you have opened the next door, you can begin raising minions again. *A bonder monk is extremely effective since enemies do not have enchantment removal skills. *If attempting this mission in Hard Mode, consider bringing Razah using a Ritual Lord build to handle the heavy damage. *Characters created in other campaigns will need to complete Battle Preparations in order to obtain Melonni for this mission. *You can find Kournan corpses scattered around in this mission. They are there due to the Kournans' previous visit to the Fahranur. *Deaths caused by the crusher traps throughout the mission do not inflict Death penalty, nor do they count towards the /deaths command. *There is a head of a statue of Abaddon near the beginning after ther second mob. The eyes are litup so it will be easy to find. *Kormir will attack the Sunspear Ghosts, so it is advisable to quickly run past and grab the stonetablet, then run back. Kormir wont have time to kill the ghosts, and so ruin earning masters. Category:Nightfall_missionsCategory:Istan